The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for stirring beverages and, more particularly, to a beverage container operable to inject an airflow into the contents of a cup.
Many beverages require stirring prior to drinking. Cream, powder and sugar additives are commonly mixed into favorite drinks. Stirring also enhances the aroma and flavor of some beverages, and facilitates cooling of hot drinks. Hurried lifestyles often dictate that such beverages be prepared in transit. Many commuters regard the time and handling requirements associated with stirring as an inconvenience. Accordingly, food service distributors provide plastic stirrers and lids to facilitate stirring, such as plastic straws, sticks and spoons. Cups incorporate removable lids and lid cut-outs to allow access to the beverage.
Despite such accommodations, however, stirring remains an awkward, tedious chore to many consumers. In a culture where convenience and efficiency are valued, coordinating a cup, additive, spoon and lid is undesirable. The impracticality of such an undertaking is further accentuated where a consumer must simultaneously contend with a briefcase, telephone or steering wheel. Consequently, spills are commonplace, and schedules, safety and human tolerances are strained and compromised in the process. Also, current stirring practices often result in undissolved additives and uneven temperature distributions.
Therefore, there is desire for an improved manner of stirring the contents of a beverage container.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art by providing a unique beverage container operable to stir a contained liquid. The beverage container includes a flexible member operable to expel current flow into a receptacle portion when pressed. The flexible member may form part of a handle portion connected to the receptacle portion, for example, a depressible bulb that has an outlet coupled to an opening at the base of the receptacle. When desired, one-way valve adjacent the receptacle opening may prevent current flow from entering into the flexible member outlet. Thus, applying a force to the flexible member forces the air content of the member through the outlet, optional one-way valve and receptacle opening. The resultant current flow from the receptacle opening initiates a stirring motion in the beverage. The flexible member farther utilizes an inlet operable to replenish the supply of air expelled into the receptacle. The inlet in the flexible member may further comprise a removable cap to facilitate cleaning of the flexible member.
Thus, the present invention allows a beverage consumer to efficiently and conveniently stir their drink by pressing the handle of their beverage container. No plastic stirrers are required to mix the contents of a drink. Further, the even, focused swirling motion actuated by the beverage container results in more effective dissolutions and temperature distributions.
In an alternative embodiment, the flexible member has first and second outlets coupled to respective openings in the receptacle portion, such as near the top and bottom of the receptacle. A two-position stop member is operable to either permit flow in and/or out of both outlets or prevent flow from one outlet and force it through the other outlet. Thus, full circulation through the flexible member may be achieved, or one-way flow, by operation of a stop member.
In yet another embodiment, the handle portion of the beverage container is detachable from the receptacle portion. An elongated outlet of the flexible member, such as a depressible bulb, may be inserted inside compatible cups. Current flow from the flexible member is channeled through the elongated outlet when the member is depressed. The optional one-way valve contained within the outlet of the flexible member prevents the flow of current from entering the flexible member.
Still another embodiment utilizes for the flexible member a depressible sleeve concentric around the receptacle portion. The depressible sleeve has an outlet that is coupled to an opening in the receptacle portion. When the sleeve is pressed, current flows from the depressible sleeve through the sleeve outlet, an optional one-way valve, and receptacle opening so as to initiate a stirring effect in the beverage. A sleeve inlet replenishes the air expelled out of the depressed sleeve. The depressible sleeve may be detachable and incorporate an elongated outlet. In addition to the benefits of the above embodiment, the depressible sleeve operates as a thermal insulator to help preserve the desired temperature of the drink.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and the description thereof.